1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting an obstacle for an around view monitoring (AVM) system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for detecting an obstacle from an overlapping area by comparing view conversion images of two different points of time acquired through an AVM system and displaying a position of the obstacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently developed methods of recognizing an obstacle around a vehicle include a motion estimation method, an object recognition method, a heterogeneous sensor fusion method, and an imaging device-overlapping area-based method.
The motion estimation method applies complex motion estimation technology such as optical flow using existing image processing, surveillance imaging device and object tracking techniques. The object recognition method recognizes an object using technology such as pattern recognition. The heterogeneous sensor fusion method detects a moving object using an imaging device, detects a fixed obstacle using lidar, a laser scanner, ultrasonic wave, and fuses the detection results to recognize an object. The imaging device overlapping area based method recognizes an object from an image acquired by combining overlapping areas of images captured at the same point in time through a plurality of imaging devices.
for example, a process obtaining optical flow from image data input through an imaging device may be installed in a vehicle during traveling, and may obtain background optical flow generated when the vehicle is traveling, compare a difference between the optical flow and the background optical flow, detect a vehicle area through optical flow for motion of an object around the vehicle obtained from the comparison result, and template match the vehicle area to detect the vehicle.
In addition to the above described methods, various methods are used to recognize an obstacle. However, an operation procedure may be complicated, recognition types may be limited, and manufacturing cost for the system may be increased.